


Лицемеры / Hypocrites

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: AU, Hidden Intentions, Imprisonment, Pre-Slash, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: АУ: Лев не только передает осадные орудия, но и принимает предложение отправиться на Истваан-5AU: Lion gives the siege weapons to Perturabo and accepts his proposal to join Istvaan-5 campain against Horus.





	Лицемеры / Hypocrites

Лев улыбается — ослепительной улыбкой — своему недалекому и простому, как шарнирный узел, брату.

— Ты присоединишься к нам на Истваане? — Пертурабо любезно улыбается в ответ и делает это достаточно умело. Так, чтобы Лев продолжал верить, что спектакль пользуется успехом.

Лев вздыхает, и рядом нет ни одного великодушного, чтобы сообщить, что его вздох — как и вся сцена с передачей орудий — выглядит фальшиво ровно на сотню процентов.

— Брат, это мой долг — быть там и призвать Хоруса к ответу. Что такое верность, если сын не может быть там, где требует его долг?

— Твоя решимость весьма похвальна. Многим из нас стоило бы последовать твоему примеру.

И кануть в Лету, где самое место двуличным лжецам.

Хорус упоминал: мысли Льва — неопределенность и неизвестность; он даже рассматривал возможность поймать лесного зверя в капкан амбиций и переманить на свою сторону. Но Пертурабо действительно верен Хорусу. И поэтому он не может допустить присутствия еще одного интригана рядом с братом.

Для того, кто твердит о верности, Лев слишком хорошо осведомлен, что такое вероломство. Любимый сын своего приемного отца, он никогда не задыхался от бессильного отвращения к липким сетям лжи, сплетенным приемными братьями. 

Лев мнит себя хитроумным — профан, не умеющий читать по лицам.

— Благодарю, брат, — с наигранной скромностью склоняет голову Лев. Он улыбается, и Пертурабо улыбается в ответ. Должно быть, Лев ликует, упиваясь тем, как ловко сделал из него марионетку. 

Пертурабо улыбается — потому что он не лишен воображения, что бы ни думали те братья, которые считают его годной лишь для осад машиной.

Он тоже способен представлять занятные, по-своему превосходные картины.

И в этих картинах...

 

Лев через силу скалит окровавленные зубы, и Пертурабо думает, что вряд ли увидит ещё раз ту самоуверенную улыбку. Вероятно, регенерация могла бы вернуть Льву большую часть того, что уничтожила рука Железного Владыки, но дело не в ней.

У Льва не хватит духа. У него больше никогда не хватит духа. «Маленькие братья», чьими телами так густо устлан Истваан-5, значат достаточно даже для такого лицемера, как Лев.

— Ты сожалеешь, что пытался водить меня за нос.

Лев вскидывает голову — так, словно его лицо не разбито в кровь. Он не хочет признать, что вел нечестную игру, но этим только расписывается в своей глупости. 

— «Мой легион истреблен вашими руками», думаешь ты. Это не так. Они умерли потому, что ты — глупец, который не видит дальше собственного носа.

Лев скалится, но игры — позади. Его потуги стоят взмаха руки, но не лишнего движения мимических мышц.

— Повтори это.

Лев рвано выдыхает и стискивает кровоточащие зубы — и сейчас можно поверить, что ему действительно больно.

— Повтори это вслух, — напоминает Пертурабо.

Лев — лицемер, но не настолько глуп, чтобы ожидать, что сумеет уйти куда-то, кроме условного посмертия. Хорус всё еще не дает новых приказов, и Пертурабо может преподать свой урок без спешки.

— Итак?

Пертурабо моргает — по щеке неожиданно бьет влажный, горячий предмет. В лицо Льва без промедления врезается кулак. Его дерзость действительно невозможна.

Она невозможна, и Пертурабо шарит взглядом, отыскивая то, чего никак не должен был бросить ему в лицо тот, кто зафиксирован прочнее, чем дефектная деталь в тисках кузнеца. И, найдя, с долей замешательства рассматривает результат своего просчета.

Лежащий у его ног лиловый ошметок — и в самом деле откушенный язык, понимает Пертурабо.

Лев улыбается — с самоуверенной наглостью. Такие, как он, никогда не признают своих ошибок, пряча их под слоем новых и ещё более фатальных. 

Лев улыбается и не отводит глаза до самого удара — первого из тех, что превратит его череп и грудь в безобразное месиво осколков.

 

С этого момента им точно не до улыбок. Пертурабо слишком сердит на себя: он позволил себя спровоцировать и этим испортил собственный план. Пытаться преподать урок тому, кто не способен ни говорить, ни даже кивнуть — бесполезная затея. 

Пертурабо мрачен, и его мысли далеко. Впрочем, как и мысли Льва — если он, конечно, способен о чем-то думать. Недавно восстановившиеся, но всё ещё заплывшие глаза пусты и лишь изредка, безо всякой системы вспыхивают от ненависти или пытаются отыскать невесть что в тенях позади Пертурабо.

— Знаешь, я тебя не убью, — Пертурабо все-таки позволяет себе улыбку — последнюю и завершающую, как и выложенный им козырь. — Полагаю, ты ожидал именно этого? Напрасно. Ты — ценное сырье, пусть и испорченное недостатками. Все портили твои бессовестные выдумки, из-за которых тебе нельзя было доверить ничего мало-мальски деликатного.

Лев должен его слышать, но в бурной, будто у трупа, реакции нет ничего, что способно навести на мысль, будто Льву есть дело до любых слов. Теперь его разум ведет себя, как зверь, сбежавший и трусливо забившийся в самый дальний конец норы.

— Я тебя лоботомирую, — сообщает Пертурабо, заставляя зверя сделать последний шаг и упереться в стену норы.

Пути назад нет, а значит, покалеченный зверь вынужден прыгнуть навстречу жестокой правде — и тогда она сломает ему хребет. 

Всё начинается с глаз — незажившие, слишком резко открытые, они выпускают из себя грязные, как ложь, дорожки.

Некоторым не до улыбок — плохо сросшиеся челюсти с хрипом распахиваются. Лев кричит на него — в безумной и беззвучной ярости, брызжа каплями сукровицы вместо слов. 

 

— Что тебе нужно? — это резонанс реакций: брат широко улыбается, не желая замечать, как непреклонно сведены брови Пертурабо. — Я не получал распоряжений от Хоруса.

— Мы — не враги. Разве я не могу обратиться к брату не для того, чтобы поговорить о стратегии?

— И всё же?

— Наш брат, — Кёрз скалит зубы, и Пертурабо не хочет думать о том, что ему следовало бы выучить тот же урок, что Льву, — ещё жив? 

Кёрз закатывает глаза, не получив ответа, и Пертурабо думает, что у него — слишком много братьев, которые любят театральные сцены больше, чем объяснять свои поступки.

— Передай его мне.

— Зачем?

— А зачем он тебе? Зачем тебе наш славный рыцарь, этот друг болтливых теней? Полно тебе, братец. Я уступлю Воронёнка, если хочешь. Только не Вулкана, нет, у меня к нему долгий разговор.

— Зачем? — повторяет Пертурабо. 

Кёрз пожимает плечами. Он — сама откровенность и вся гнусная правда во плоти.

— Ты не любишь, когда тебе лгут. А ещё ты всегда считал мои привычки отвратительными. Разве что-то изменилось? Назови цену и отдай. Или откажи мне, и закончим с этим.

— Пообещай мне, что его смерть не будет простой, — Пертурабо улыбается — ему в голову пришла действительно славная мысль. Он поднимает бровь, слыша, как Кёрз хохочет в ответ.

— Мой дорогой брат, — Кёрз вздыхает и стирает несуществующие слёзы краем когтистой перчатки. — Разве кого-то из нас ждет простая смерть?..

 

Кёрз улыбается — абсолютно искренне, с интересом разглядывая результат переговоров братьев. С ним всегда было неприятно общаться, но теперь он откровенно безумен, и Пертурабо снова задается вопросом, с какой стати согласился на то, что было бы слишком лестно назвать «предложением». 

Пертурабо всего лишь отдает то, с чем закончил работать, но бьющее через край восхищение Кёрза всё равно кажется ему отвратительным.

— Что такое ты ему сделал, братец? — вопрос обращен к тому, кто меньше всего способен на него ответить. Лев может лишь смотреть, приоткрыв глаза. — Я очень надеюсь, что ты не сказал, будто хочешь сбросить с трона нашего любимого брата.

— Следи за языком, Конрад, — предупреждает Пертурабо. Он знает, что отклонит следующую просьбу Керза, какой бы она ни была — до тех пор, пока существует вероятность, что ему вновь придется следить за тем, как этот безумец в отвратительной пародии на заботу очищает чье-то лицо от струпьев.

— Поздно, — смеется Кёрз, и рука в когтистой перчатке заставляет Льва приоткрыть рот. — Я поражен, он и правда его отгрыз! Прости меня, Пертурабо. Я замолкаю и забираю его к лучшей доле.

— Иди, — раздраженно произносит Пертурабо и вводит последовательность команд, чтобы деактивировать кандалы.

Льва стоило лишить воображения. Это немыслимо, но он улыбается — убогая пародия на прежнего блестящего лицемера, безумная вдобавок, потому что никто в своем уме не станет улыбаться такому палачу, как Кёрз. Его шею способны сломать даже тени. У него не хватает сил даже на то, чтобы сделать шаг, и Кёрз, вызывая хрип, небрежно забрасывает его руку себе за шею.

Пертурабо понимает, что Лев хочет разозлить его, но попытка провальна на твердую сотню процентов.

— Время выполнять обещания, — оставив веселость, цедит Кёрз сквозь зубы, но смотрит не на братьев. — Никто не любит, когда его обманывают, верно?

— В таком случае нам повезло, что мы оба понимаем это одинаково хорошо, — повторяет Пертурабо.

Их привычный мир изменился, когда распались узы братства. Но его убеждения будут стеной, которую не разрушить ни одному из лицемеров.


End file.
